


Reunited

by silvertrails



Series: Fourth Age and Beyond [10]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 17:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17626889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertrails/pseuds/silvertrails
Summary: Gil-galad speaks with his grandmother about his father, Orodreth.





	Reunited

**Reunited  
By CC  
February, 2013**

This is an amateur effort and does not intend to infringe on the rights of J.R.R. Tolkien. No profit is made and no harm is intended. 

I go for Home 12 canon, so Gil-galad is Odrodreth’s son, and Angrod’s grandson. According to such canon, Angrod (Angaráto) married Eldalótë. Their son, Orodreth (Artaresto) married Gil-galad’s mother (Melirië is my name for her), and their children were Rodnor (Gil-galad) and Finduilas. In CC-verse, Erestor is the son of Lalwen (Finwë’s younger daughter), and Duilin, Lord of the House of the Swallow. 

This ficlet is a birthday gift for Keiliss. I hope you like it, dear! Happy Birthday! =)

Thank you to Erulisse for her help beta reading this fic!

* * *

Ereinion sat alone in one of the carved stone benches in Arafinwé’s castle waiting for Erestor, who was inside with his parents. Ereinion was glad that he had them back. Erestor had been a child when Duilin died, so now they could make up for the lost time. 

It is good for him, Ereinion mused as he looked at the gathering of newly released cousins, discussing, and even arguing about the Dagor Bragollach. Arafinwë, his great grandfather, looked strained. It wasn’t the best topic of conversation for a feast. 

“They need to speak about it,” a voice said beside him. It was Eldalótë, his grandmother. She sat beside him. “Angaráto still has nightmares about that battle. You would think he’d find healing in the Halls, but a troubled mind is not easily tamed or healed.”

“No, it is not,” Ereinion admitted. He had woken more than once feeling his skin burning, and not even Erestor’s closeness could fix that. He hoped the dreams would fade in time. He fully understood his grandfather.

“Melirië is coming today,” Eldalótë said, taking his hand. “She will bring Finduilas too.”

Ereinion nodded. “Good.” He had visited his mother and sister as soon as he came out of the Halls, but Melirië preferred to live a secluded life in Tol Eressëa, away from Tirion. She had been a child when her parents followed Findaráto to Ennorath, and she didn’t feel comfortable in the city anymore; neither did Finduilas, who was born in Nargothrond and still remembered the horror of its destruction. 

“I miss Artaresto,” Eldalótë continued. When Ereinion stayed silent she looked at him and smiled wistfully. “I am certain than he will be happy to see you again when he leaves the Halls.”

“Sometimes I miss him too, Grandmother, though I barely got to know him while I was in Nargothrond.”

“You still resent him for sending you to live with the Mariner.”

Ereinion shifted in his seat uncomfortably. “Who told you that?”

“It is obvious in the way your expression changes whenever someone mentions him, child.”

It was strange to be called a child, but for all her young looks Eldalótë had seen far more days than Ereinion. 

“I don’t resent him, but I believe that I would have been of more help if I had stayed there. Gildor survived, after all.”

“Barely, but I understand you.” She sighed softly. “I stayed here when Angaráto left, and many times I regretted it. I might have been able to help him, or at least share those memories with him. He is back now, but we have lived apart for long. I love him still, but it is not easy.”

“I think I can understand that too, Grandmother,” Ereinion said, taking her hand in his. Erestor had come back to him, full of memories of a life Ereinion knew little about. It was sometimes disconcerting. 

“I will leave you know, child,” she said. “Will you and Erestor come to visit us? I promise that Angaráto will not speak of blood and flames. We all need a rest, I believe.”

Ereinion nodded. “We will. I will speak with Erestor as soon as he comes back.”

Eldalótë smiled and left. Soon all the war talk would stop and they would be called for luncheon in the King’s dining hall. Hopefully Melirië and Finduilas would arrive in time, Ereinion mused. At least Erestor was back. 

“Is everything all right?” Erestor asked. “You look… less restless than usual.”

Ereinion raised an eyebrow. “So you want me to be restless, lover? I can be if that is what you want.”

“Not now, Ereinion, please,” Erestor whispered when he leaned closer for a chaste kiss. Apparently they had arrived late to enough family celebrations to earn a reputation. 

Ereinion laughed softly. “Of course, we don’t want to scandalize the family. Come with me,” he said, standing. Arafinwë’s sons seemed to be speaking about less straining issues now, and Ereinion wanted to listen to their tales. “It seems the talk about war is over for now. I think it is time for us to join them.”


End file.
